Роб Луччи
30 (после таймскипа) | birth = 2 июня | doriki = 4000 | dfbackcolor = 292405 | dftextcolor = CDB72C | dfname = Неко Неко но Ми, Модель: Леопард | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Кот | dftype = Зоан }} — один из главных антагонистов CP9, в частности арок Water 7 и Enies Lobby. Изначально был представлен в качестве одного из пяти мастеров компании Галлей-Ла. Позже выяснилось, что он самый сильный член CP9, работавший под прикрытием, чтобы заполучить чертежи древнего оружия Плутона, которые находились у Айсберга. Внешность Роб Луччи очень высокий и стройный, но мускулистый мужчина с изогнутыми бровями и бритой бородкой. У него волнистые чёрные волосы до плеч, которые иногда связаны в хвост. Когда он не сражается, его любимый голубь Хаттори спокойно сидит на его правом плече. У Луччи есть татуировки в виде перечеркнутых прямоугольников на обоих плечах, а также шрамы на спине от пяти пушечных ядер в виде символа Мирового Правительства. Луччи носил большой чёрный цилиндр с лентой, пока не потерял его во время боя с Луффи. Во время работы в Галлей-Ла он носил коричневые брюки с подтяжками, белый танк-топом и чёрные ботинки. Когда его личность убийцы раскрылась, он носил аккуратный черный костюм с подкатанными рукавами, чёрные туфли, белый галстук и платок в нагрудном кармане. Луччи был нарисован ребёнком Одой после просьбы фанатов изобразить членов CP9 как детей. Ода изобразил маленького Луччи с кандзи на его рубашке, которая предполагает, что ветвь Луччи походит на ветви оливы и белых голубей (в данном случае Хаттори) в знак мира. Возможно, это была дерзкая отсылка к агрессии, к которой склонен Луччи. В аниме Луччи был показан подростком, когда рассказывают его историю (во флешбеках). Хотя у Луччи 2 образа, но они совершенно разные по стилю, потому что конечная версия была сделана Одой позже. Обратите внимание, что Ода изображал силуэт 13-тилетнего Луччи лишь с тыльной стороны.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 422, Oda's depiction of 13 year-old Lucci from behind. В Independent Report (Независымый доклад) Луччи носил пятнистую рубашку с черным пальто, также у него на лбу и груди были повязки, оставшиеся после сражения с Луффи. Галерея LucciChild.jpg|Луччи в детстве вместе с Хаттори. 57px-Teen Lucci Back.jpg|Луччи в юнешеском возрасте. 128px-LucciLab.jpg|Луччи в Галей Ла 177px-Lucci-fer.JPG|Луччи в костюме. 180px-Lucci and Hattori.png|В одежде CP9 и с плащем на спине. 180px-GreenCoat.jpg|CP9 везут Нико Робин на морепоезде. 146px-One Piece Rob Lucci Unlimited Adventure.jpg|Луччи в One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. 180px-Leopard Lucci Unlimited Adventure.png|Луччи в гибридной форме в игре One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. 250px-Kid Lucci.jpg|Луччи-юноша в аниме. images (12).jpg images (13).jpg images (14).jpg images (15).jpg 'Личность' Галлей-ла Будучи плотником в Вотер 7, Роб Луччи никогда не разговаривал с людьми напрямую, предпочитая общаться через его питомца, голубя Хаттори, с помощью чревовещания. Тем не менее, он заговорил нормально, когда раскрыл себя как агента CP9, а Хаттори стал обычным голубем, хотя и с некоторыми человеческими особенностями. Обычно Хаттори сидит у Луччи на плече, но если тот начинает битву, голубь взлетает и ждет ее окончания. Луччи соперничает с Паули и постоянно упрекает его за проблемы с деньгами, поэтому эти двое часто устраивают драки, которые заканчиваются до того, как определится победитель. Кроме того, Луччи держит дистанцию с остальными, в том числе с мастерами и Айсбергом. CP9 Луччи собранный и холодный агент CP9, он почти никогда не проявляет свои эмоции (Тем не менее, даже он был в шоке, узнав, что чертежи "Плутона", оказывается, были у Фрэнки; в аниме показано как он ухмыляется два раза: первый, когда Роб убедил Калифу съесть Дьявольский фрукт, второй, когда Луччи понял, что Луффи все время гнался за ними (Робом Луччи, Спандамом и Робин), когда те шли к воротам. Примером того, что Роб Луччи холодный, является то, что он напал на Паули 5 лет назад и позже пытался убить его, после раскрытия CP9. Роб также заявил, что больше не имеет никаках связей с Вотер 7, в котором он жил 5 лет. Помимо этого, у него нет никаких приятельских чувств к своим коллегам из CP9, особенно к Спандаму. Любопытно, что Роб очень грубо реагирует,если кто-то называет его gakki (жаргонное прозвище на японском языке для детей или братьев), отвечая сильным ударом ,в частности после того, как Айсберг и Фрэнки его так называли. Луччи считает оскорблением, если его называют слабым. Это заходит так далеко, что он может уволить нового коллегу за это. Причина по которой он убил в прошлом 500 солдат связана с убеждением, что слабость — это грех. Вдобавок Луччи верит, что если он участвует в задании, то неприменно будет пролита кровь, даже если из-за этого придется перечить начальству. Так, по его мнению, миссия завершится более эффективно. Он получает наслаждение и удовлетворение, когда причиняет эмоциональную и физическую боль другим. Вообще сцены боли и ожидание битвы — единственное время, когда он может быть счастлив. Все это показывает Роба Луччи как садиста. В Башне Юстиции (Tower of Justice) он говорит, что только став членом Всемирного правительства, можно безнаказанно (юридически разрешено) убивать людей. Жестокость Роба показана в момент, когда он идет в режиме полного превращения в животного, чтобы атаковать Луффи сильнее и убить его. Другой пример: момент, когда Луччи затопил проход под морем в попытке убить оставшихся Мугивар, дабы устранить все шансы на выживание у Луффи. Несмотря на очевидное отсутствие морали, Роб проявил очень маленькую симпатию к тем, кого считал невинными. Когда Пираты Кэнди напали на небольшую деревню ,он быстро отправил капитана на спасение людей, хотя эта его благородность позже побуждет его товарищей уйти от Роба. Отношения Постоянное окружение Хаттори Почему Хаттори с Луччи — неизвестно. Несмотря на то, что Роб — бессердечный убийца, они вместе с самого детства. Ручной голубь не боится Луччи и очень лоялен к нему. Он остается близок и верен хозяину даже в опасных ситуациях, как "Вызов Пяти". Когда Луччи не сражается с кем-либо, голубь сидит на его правом плече, во время битв взлетает, чтобы не мешать. Чтобы успешно выполнить задание, Робу пришлось уживаться с гражданами Water 7, для этого он скрывал свои эмоции и голос. Хаттори был его чревовещателем, что позволяло Робу быть общительным, но в тоже время и бесстрастным. Хоть Хаттори обычный голубь, но иногда он ведет себя как человек, например, пьет что-то из чашки. CP9 Он не имеет никаких дружеских отношений со своими коллегами из CP9, в особенности со Спандамом, но тем не менее уважает его как босса, даже если Спандам слабак. Спандам в свою очередь верит в силу Роба Луччи и называет его самым сильным членом организации. В основном Луччи соперничает с Джабурой. Эта конкуренция, очевидно, объясняется противоположностью животных, в которых они превращаются (Джабура — в волка, а Роб — в леопарда). Несмотря на соперничество, Джабура заботится о Робе как может, а именно добывает деньги, чтобы оплатить операцию Луччи для спасения его жизни. Роб же вообще не заботится о новых членах CP9. После поражения Неро заявил, что он это ожидал, ведь Неро был не в состоянии использовать все 6 видов Рокусики. Луччи убивает Неро после поражения от Фрэнки. Галлей-Ла Видимо у Луччи были плохие отношения с Паули,ведь он часто упрекал его за проблемы с деньгами. Из-за этого они часто дрались, но в целом противоборство никогда не оканчивалось чьей-то победой. Кроме того Луччи кажется отдаленным от компании и от работников. Когда он раскрывается как член СР9, то без всяких угрызений совести говорит о том, что пытался убить Паули и Айсберга, а также, что он не чувствует связи с Вотер 7. Союзники Мировое правительство Луччи лоялен к Мировому правительству. Правительство считает его очень важным активом и признает его силы. В свою очередь Луччи готов сделать все ради их блага. Он придерживается Абсолютного Правосудия. Однако, после того, как Спандам создал СР9 и сделал пару ошибок (в числе которых разрушение Эниес Лобби), Роб Луччи и его коллеги стали скрываться от Мироваго Правительства. Враги Пираты Соломенной Шляпы Луччи и СР9 являются основным врагом Нико Робин. Однако Роб сам был заинтересован в ее аресте. Луччи и Фрэнки — враги. Луччи также враг Монки Д. Луффи. Оба ожесточённо сражались на башне в Эниес Лобби. Роб Луччи был грозным противником и заставил Луффи показать все свои новые умения, вынудив его драться как никогда раньше. Айсберг Айсберг-сан хранил и оберегал Плутон после смерти Тома в течении 4-х лет. После четырех лет он секретно отдал Плутон на хранение Катти Фламу (Сам Айсберг до поры до времени не знал, что Катти жив). Так как передача чертежей оружия была сделана в тайне, правительство полагало, что все, что им надо, находится у Айсберга. В следствие чего, к нему постоянно приходили "большие шишки" с целью передачи им за кругленькую сумму чертежей Плутона. После многих лет беспрерывного слежения за Айсбергом, к нему тайно были подосланы члены СР9. Без его ведома агенты CP9 проникли в Water 7 под видом рабочих и постепенно входили в его "доверенный круг", становясь все ближе к Плутону. Однажды в его дом вошли трое в масках, напали на Айсберга, выяснилось, что они из СР9, также они раскрыли, что проверенные люди: Луччи, Каку, Калифа и Бруно тоже являются их агентами. Они пытались узнать, где чертежи, но у них ничего не получилось. Тогда Луччи стал выдвигать предположения о местонахождении чертежей, в это время Каку слушал пульс Айсберга, когда Луччи произнес, что Плутон у Кати Флама, то пульс Айсберга резко возрос, таким образом они поняли, что Катти Флам жив и что именно у него находится нужная им вещь. Спандам В ходе Независимого Доклада (Independent Report) все члены CP9 сделались врагами Спандама. Они были не в состоянии помогать Мировому правительству, поэтому Спандам отправил своих последователей схватить бывших членов CP9, дабы обвинить их в провале миссии по захвату Плутона. После сражения с Морским дозором во главе с Very Good (Пираты), Луччи связался по Ден Ден Муши со Спандамом, который был сильно искалечен, и обещал, что вернется за ним очень скоро. Способности и силы Один из сильнейших персонажей, сила и мощь Роба Луччи была признана даже ШичибукаямиOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Bartholomew Kuma refers to Luffy's victory at Enies Lobby. Даже в маленьком возрасте(13 лет) уже был известен как кровожадный убийца, победивший в одиночку команду пиратов и 500 солдат. Также, Роб самый сильный член CP9. Его Doriki(определение силы) - 4000,сравниться с ним может только Каку-2200. Фрэнки отметил, что сила Луччи на порядок выше всех остальных членов СР9, и если бы не Луффи, он бы не знал сколько людей было бы убито. Луччи пока является единственным, кто сумел довести Луффи до грани смерти, сражаясь только рукопашным боем(грубой силой). Из-за его репутации, Луччи является весьма ценным активом для Мирового правительства-он почти легенда. Вице-адмиралы даже считают, что он с легкостью может вынести "Вызов пяти".Его значение и репутация(также и у остальных членов СР9) изрядно уменьшилась после поражения от Команды Мугивар. Сейчас, Роб, с другой командой путешествует и охотится на бывшего босса Спандама , который их предал. Владея сверхчеловеческой силой и скоростью, Роб Луччи также квалифицированный детектив. Именно он увидел связь между Айсбергом и Фрэнки и показал обширные знания о плодах дьявола.Lucci also quickly thought of a way to effortlessly jeopardize the lives of Luffy's crewmembers and friends - as well as their mission to save Robin - during his battle with Luffy at Enies Lobby, by flooding the underwater passageway to the Gates of Justice. Since Lucci worked as a shipwright during his mission in Water 7, this means that he has some carpentry skills and has knowledge about ships. Rokushiki .]] Луччи имеет господство над всеми видами Рокусики, а также знает одно а то и больше от каждой формы. Например:Rankyaku Hyoubi and Tobu Shigan: Bachi. Он демонстрирует эту форму, когда рассказывает о скрытой форме Rokuougan, в течении боя с Луффи. Эта техника такая массово мощная, что вызывает серьезные разрывы и повреждения внутренних органов в теле Луффи. Мугивара похвалил Роба, сказав, что воздействовать так сильно на его тело не так и легко, учитывая то, что он из резины. С его полным овладеванием Рокусики и со способностью его дьявольского фрукта, Луччи оказался стойким и грозным противником Луффи. Роб боролся на равных с Мугиварой во Втором Гире(Gear Second),при этом Луффи прилагал все усилия, чтобы все-таки побороть Роба Луччи Дьявольский Фрукт Неко Неко но Ми, модель: Леопард Роб Луччи съел фрукт типа Зоан - Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard (Кошка-кошка, модель: Леопард), который позволяет полностью превратиться в Леопарда, а также гигантский гибрид человека и леопарда. Фрукты типа Зоан наиболее улучшают физические свойства и возможности организма. Это служит хорошим усовершенствованием для бойцов(в рукопашном бою), таких как Луччи. Кроме того, Луччи, используя фрукт, становится еще более кровожадным-это доказанно в битве с Луффи, когда он калечил и кусал его, словно добычу. Это обосновывается тем, что Леопарды едят плоть, то бишь плотоядные. Возвращение к жизни-Life Return(Техника Луччи и Кумадори) Выяснилось, что Луччи, как и Кумадори может возвращаться в жизни. Также это используется для усиления навыков в конкретной способности Rokushiki, изменяя при этом форму тела. Однако было видно, что когда Луччи использует форму гигантского Человека-леопарда(Kami-e Form) одновременно с Life Return, его тело становится тоньше и меньше(больше он не был гигантским, а становился размерами с обычного человека). История Прошлое Ранние годы. Двадцать два года до начала серии, шесть лет Роб Луччи (наряду с восьми лет Blueno и тринадцатилетний лет Jabra) была замечена подготовки освоить стиль Rokushiki и в убийстве с другими CP9 претендентов на родину, когда Гол Д. Роджер был казнен. Примечательно, что Хаттори (или, возможно, другой голубь, который служит предшественником Хаттори) было около тогда - он сидел на вершине шляпу Луччи; лучче уже носил свой цилиндр, даже на тренировках. Они упорно тренировался, чтобы быть "сильнее, чем справедливости». В аниме, Kumadori и Fukuro были также понаблюдать за тренировкой с ними. Остров Raid Луччи бэк-история о его приеме в CP9 раскрывается вице-адмирал доберман во время Buster Вызов на Эниес Лобби. 10 Согласно доберман, пятнадцать лет до начала серии, царство было пятьсот своих солдат взяты в заложникиэкипаж пират, с капитаном требуя сделал новый царь царства. Поскольку правительство увидел царя начала признать свое поражение, они послали в тринадцать летний Роб Луччи.Файл: Роб Луччи Slaughters Soldiers.pngПодростковые Луччи резни солдат.Он проник проведения землей заключенных, убили всех пяти сотен заложников в комнате, нейтрализуя возможность торговли и устранения солдатам, что лучче считает слабыми, а затем безжалостно взял голову капитана, а также убийства остальныхэкипаж пират. Во время своего противостояния, экипаж обстрелян его с применением огнестрельного оружия, которая оставила его с заметными шрамами на спине, а то, что он выжил эти кадры было первое указание на мировое правительство, насколько сильна Роб лучче бы оказаться. Сага CP9 Луччи в Water 7 Группа Луффи удается обменять золото для 300000000 Бели, и они идут Доку Один из Галлей-Ла Компании. Там они встречают Каку, один из мастеров, который показывает, что Iceburg является мэром Вода 7 и президент Галлей-Ла. Каку не знает, где он находится, поэтому он решает проверить их корабль в то же время, используя огромную скорость и прыгали возможности ракеты по всему городу. Только после того как он уходит, Iceburg и его секретарь, Калифа, представить себя три, и он соглашается работать на их корабле. Однако, как они собираются, чтобы войти в док, экипаж считает, что все их деньги ушли, и они видят это, принимаемых несколько человек. К счастью, в тот момент, другой мастер, Поли, убегал от сборщиков налогов и постучал грабителей от их yagaras, но собирался использовать деньги, чтобы оплатить свой долг перед другим мастером, Роб Луччи, остановил его.Iceburg показывает, что воры (и мужчины, которые напали Зоро) известны как Фрэнки Семья, банда разборке, которые охотятся за головами и украсть на стороне, и во главе с мощным человеком по имени Фрэнки. Позже в Галлей-Ла-штаб-квартиры, Iceburg называет Поли в свою комнату, чтобы сказать ему что-то, а потом Поли покидает свой пост охраны, чтобы уйти в другую комнату, открывая скрытый сейф. Остальные четыре соломенные шляпы собрать за пределами штаб-квартиры скрывается в дереве, уважение период строительства, для любого события необычного, когда существует огромный взрыв. В этот момент несколько мужчин в масках и костюмах пик в здание, который рабочие предположить пираты соломенной шляпе. На данный момент, Iceburg раскрывает личности нападавших, они являются государственным учреждением Cipher Pol 9, который намеренно не удалось в первом покушении, чтобы возложить вину на соломенные шляпы, и они после чертежи для старинного оружия Плутон, который владеет Iceburg по наследству от великих корабельный Том. Между тем, Поли тянет чертежи из Iceburg сейфе только сталкиваемся с двумя мужчинами в череп быка и маски. Поли нападает на них только бить легко, но, как выясняется чертежи являются поддельными. Использование Ден Ден Mushis, другой CP9 агенты предупредили собрать в номере Iceburg автора. На этот раз, однако, Луффи удается освободиться и врывается в номер только быть застигнуты врасплох полномочия CP9, которые включают в себя возможность стрелять "Air Blade" от их ног. Луффи и Поли возлагаются на землю, но после разговора немного, Луффи удается сжать себя и выпуском Поли. Между тем, Зоро парирует плотники использованием спинах своих мечей и три внести свой путь наверх. В номере Iceburg автора, четыре CP9 агентов выявить их идентичность-мастеров Луччи и Каку, секретарь Калифа, и владелец бара Blueno. Как Каку проверяет пульс Iceburg автора, лучче (который, как выясняется, может говорить нормально) дает свою теорию относительно того, что случилось с Плутон чертежей. Предполагалось, что Iceburg был последним учеником корабельного Том и унаследовал чертежи в результате, так как сообщалось, что другой его ученик, Cutty Flam, умерла, когда он попал под поезд моря. Тем не менее, Cutty Flam на самом деле не мертв, он продолжает жить в городе и по сей день под именем Фрэнки! Когда он слышит это, пульс Iceburg в значительно ускоряет и лучче заключает, что он был прав. Файл: Cp9 камбуз la.pngCP9 разрушает Камбуз La штаб-квартиры.Так же, как CP9 собирается уходить, чтобы пойти после Фрэнки, Луффи, Поли, Зоро, Chopper, и Nami ворваться в комнату. Когда Поли узнает ситуацию, он атакует только лучче бить легко. Лучче показывает, что все CP9 агенты способны использовать "Rokushiki", шесть боевых искусств, поставить их вне любого другого человека. Соломенные шляпы попробуйте поговорить с Робин, но она оставляет о том, что есть мечта, она не может выполнить, когда с ними. Как выясняется, CP9 создал зажигательные бомбы в здании, чтобы уйти в ближайшее время, но до этого лучче решает показать свою власть дьявола фруктов, Неко не Неко но Ми, Модель: Леопард. Луффи и Зоро напасть на него, только чтобы быть брошены по всему острову, и здание охвачено огнем, и с Iceburg Поли связали бессознательного, Нами выброшены вон, а Chopper похоронены под обломками внутри. CP9 достигает склада Фрэнки.На данный момент, четыре CP9 агентов оставить и встретить несколько Фрэнки членов семьи, которые кричали по всему городу, что они имеют Усоппу и судно в плен и что Луффи должен пройти на рабочее место под мостом, если он хочет увидеть их снова. Лучче бьет их, чтобы найти точное местоположение и агентов головы для тайника Фрэнки. В ходе обсуждения Усоппа с Фрэнки о таинственной фигурой, которая готовила судно в Skypeia, четыре CP9 членов ворваться, выбив площади сестры. Фрэнки признает их как из Галлей-Ла-компаний и нападает на них, спрашивая их, что они думают, что они там делают. Лучче показывает ему, что они от правительства, и они знают, что он действительно Cutty Flam, также утверждая, что они убили Iceburg. Киборг затем постучал по стене, показывая пыльной мастерской-место, где работники Тома работать и CP9 решили искать через него в поисках Плутон чертежи, разрывая комнаты друг от друга, но Фрэнки говорит им, чтобы выбраться оттуда .Как Фрэнки и Усопп сдерживается CP9, Фрэнки сказали, что их командир хотел бы поговорить с ним. Как оказалось, лидером является CP9 Spandam, который теперь должен носить кожаную маску, чтобы покрыть его раны, и он заявляет, что он сделает Фрэнки платить за то, что он сделал с ним раньше. CP9 решают задержать Усоппу тоже, как, хотя он оставил команду он по-прежнему утверждает, что был пиратом. Каку затем замечает, что они все еще не избавились от корабля и направляет его в бурю Аква Лагуна. На Синем станции, четыре CP9 агентов, наряду с корги и их заключенными, борт морского железнодорожного как Санджи наблюдает за ситуацией. Как только поезд начинает уходить, Санджи пробирается на борт, но Нами и другие получают там как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть его оставить. Лучче завершает Nero за слабость к команде после поражения от Фрэнки. Эниес лобби: CP9 против Соломенная шляпка PiratesПравитьФайл: OnePiece LucciHattori2.PNGРоб Луччи Хаттори и в лобби-Эниес.Позже в Эниес Лобби, Луччи и остальные члены CP9 свидетелями Strawhats прибытия и их вызов к ним и мирового правительства, к его развлечения. Spandam является громом, и сразу же начинает тащить Робин прочь, направляясь в ворота юстиции. Прежде чем он уйдет, он говорит, что CP9 они имеют разрешение на мясника все захватчиков. Он говорит Роб лучче пойти с ним, чтобы взять Робин, так как он нуждается в защите, а затем вызывает Funkfreed.Лучче сообщает своему командиру, что они следят, и Spandam приказывает ему ждать, чтобы удержать от любого преследования в то время как он берет Робин Гейтс юстиции. Luffy преследует лучче и инициирует второй бой с ним. Два заниматься чрезвычайно беспокойный и шумный бой, из которого лучче прежнему занимает заметное преимущество, где лучче рекорды, дольше, чем, и выживает атаки Луффи и счетчиков в два раза больше мощности. Услышав предупреждение Робина, Луффи пытается заставить его мимо лучче, чтобы достичь ее, но лучче яростно сопротивляется и останавливает его в своих треках, заставляя его продолжить борьбу. Луффи позже присоединились Фрэнки но даже с дополнительным подкреплением два из них до сих пор крайне превзошли по лучче. Файл: Luffy лучче clash.jpgЛуффи и лучче столкновение вместе.Луффи не может больно лучче, который бьет его скоропалительные Shigan. Фрэнки приходит на помощь Луффи, пытаясь попасть лучче с тем же ходы он пытался Fukurou. Фрэнки ходу не удалась, и вскоре лучче доходит до удара Фрэнки. Луффи однако входит в его вторая способность передач и ударов лучче прочь. Фрэнки удивляется силе Луффи и силой и яйца на Луффи бить лучче. Луффи удается держать в страхе лучче и позволяет Фрэнки выйти из комнаты, чтобы гоняться за Spandam и Робин. Тем не менее, лучче все же удается получить преимущество когда шестерня второй эффект изнашивается, в результате чего Луффи в такой же ситуации.На данный момент, лучче наводнения туннели водой с помощью Rankyaku сломать стену, чтобы остановить экипаж Луффи от побега и насмешки Луффи, прося его, будет ли он продолжать бороться или спасти своих друзей и быстро убегает в более высокие места, Luffy преследует его утверждая, что, если он не смог победить лучче, он не мог защитить любой из его Nakama. Борьба продолжается с лучче легко опровергать каждый одной из атак Луффи и лупит его вокруг так, он едва мог стоять больше. Роб Луччи, уверенные, что Луффи израсходовал всю свою энергию за счет новых средств Во-вторых, отмечает, что он беспомощен перед ним, как и многие другие пираты. В ответ Луффи хихикает и утверждает, что он собирается использовать другую стратегию и активирует редукторыВесь третьим с Хон Fuusen. После Луффи использует Хон Fuusen, Роб Луччи реагирует на это тем, "Bone"? Луффи. Затем он говорит, что лучче власть переходит от одной кости к другой, и сказал ему, чтобы наблюдать. Он также говорит, чтобы лучче, что его левая рука теперь рука гиганта. Роб Луччи, сейчас наблюдается Луффи начинает свою атаку, говорит, что если он пытается запугать его, он должен остановить его. Луффи начинает нападать использованием Gomu не Gomu не Гигант пистолета в то время как Роб Луччи пытается блокировать и предотвращать его от повреждения с Tekkai. Тем не менее, лучче не пострадал в процессе от нападения, а не. Monkey D. Luffy, используя силы огромен во передач В-третьих, удары лучче так сильно, что он бросил все пути на корабль назовешь Buster, почти в обморок в процессе. Тем не менее, он использует отсутствие передач о Третьем скорость быстро ударить Луффи вниз с другим Tobu Shigan Бачи, вызывая Луффи чтобы отключить механизм третьего. Затем он использует Rankyaku Gaichou в самый первый раз в воздухе, когда Луффи вниз на корабле Buster вызовов, чтобы прикончить его, что приведет к взрыву и резки через стальные на корабле. Monkey D. Luffy повезло, что это было близко, если бы он был на самом деле пострадал от сильнейшего технику Rankyaku Луччи, он был бы буквально разделена на две части. Роб Луччи, при использовании Геппо прыгать в воздухе, комментарии, что, будь Monkey D. Луффи серьезно или шутит, тот факт, что он все еще жив является развлекательным, - и, если он умрет от такой бомбардировки, что было бы скучно. Затем он использует Kamisori добраться туда, где Луффи, и лупит его снова. В то время как Луффи вниз, и неподвижные спущенный от выключения передач В-третьих, Роб говорит, что лучче передач В-третьих, это очень несбалансированной технику и что он говорит, что Луффи готов взять хиты, в обмен на эту власть. Он использует Семей кикан: Ками-E Бушина, чтобы сделать его гибридная форма меньше и тоньше, и нападения с Луффи Shigan, грохот его к стене, и уничтожить его часть. В то время как лучче душит Луффи который сейчас застрял в стене, он собирался сказать, что его глупая атака не будет больно, но была прервана, когда Луффи ударил его, разозлить его и разбивает Луффи в стену дальше. С Луффи теперь полностью застрял в стене, лучче комментарии Это печально, но в Луффи "глупым" форме, он сказал ему, чтобы умереть. Роб Луччи затем пытается закончить бой быстро Shigan Мадара, с Луффи в опасности, что, если его тело не вернется к нормальной жизни, он, конечно, умрет. Но вдруг, лучче частично разрушается, понимая, что Луффи удалось перелом обеих ног с редуктором Третье. Сейчас частично утративших трудоспособность, он легко сбиты Луффи. В то время как Роб Луччи снизилось на Механизма Луффи Второй Gomu не Gomu нет Jet пистолет, он говорит, что он покажет Monkey D. Luffy самая мощная техника, известная тем, кто имеет абсолютную власть над Rokushiki, используя Сору и останавливаясь перед Луффи . Затем он тянет и использует свой козырь - его конечная движение и наиболее мощная техника в Rokushiki, Rokuougan - чтобы серьезно травмировать Луффи, вечерние шансы еще раз. Луффи Rokuougan утверждает, что, как влияние Dial, но со значительно усиленной мощности. Роб Луччи, по его меньшего форм, затем пытается прикончить Луффи с другим Rankyaku Gaichou. Луффи продолжает добиваться боя, но лучче Роб говорит, что его механизм Второй метод начинает терять свой край, утверждая, насмешливо, что, как он предположил, это было невозможно для Luffy бежать Эниес лобби в конце концов. Затем он продолжает, говоря, что даже если этот остров потерял свою форму, он будет преследовать Нико Робин до конца земли, и уничтожить ее или любого, кто встает на пути мирового правительства, все это во имя так называемой "темной юстиции », во время атаки Луффи со многими ударными волнами Rankyaku. Луффи противопоставить их с его ударами, и говорит, что они зашли так далеко, чтобы установить Робин свободной от такой вещи. Затем он атакует с Gomu лучче не Gomu не струйное клеймо, но оно было обойти путем Сору Луччи. Роб Луччи затем использует другую Rokuougan на Луффи максимально устранить его снова, имеющих с ним лицом вниз в луже собственной крови. Лучче комментарии, что он до сих пор убивают экипаж Луффи как бы ни старались Луффи пытается помешать ему сделать это. Лучче прежнему уверен даже после Луффи встает снова из-за поощрения Усоппа, и использует Семей кикан: Kaijo вернуться к своей гигантской, сильной форме, заявив, что он победит Луффи со всеми его власть сразу. Он продолжает дразнить Луффи, говоря ему, чтобы не волноваться о его Nakama, как он посылал каждый из них к тому же ад. Продолжая борьбу со своим противником, он использует Shigan Мадара снова, в то время как счетчики Луффи его с его ударами. После того, как ударил снова Луффи, он пытается использовать Rokuougan снова. Луффи, в шестерне Во-вторых, пытается выбраться из своего диапазона и утверждает, что он не попасть под атаку, что еще раз, но лучче использует свой хвост, чтобы не дать ему возможности избежать технику. Будучи преисполнены решимости положить конец борьбе, раз и навсегда, лучче каналам всю свою власть в его следующая атака, мощная Saidairin: Rokuougan, значительно ранить Луффи еще раз - но это в конечном счете, оказывается бесполезным и, возможно, даже служил, чтобы ослабить его еще больше в связи с Энергия, необходимая для атаки и тот факт, что она была использована в качестве последнего средства. Роб Луччи развернулся после выполнения своей конечной нападение на Луффи, но с удивлением чувствую, что Луффи все еще стоя за его спиной. Он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть Луффи развязывание нападения. Ссылаясь на все боли лучче положил Робин и его друзья через, Луффи развязывает жестокую передач Второго "Gomu не Gomu нет Jet Гатлинга" нападение на лучче. Лучче побежден ЛуффиРоб Луччи пытается использовать, чтобы отвлечь Tekkai удары, но к сожалению для него, огромная атака поражает лучче так сильно и быстро, что кажется, что он в настоящее время с десятками ударил кулаками в то же время. Нападение разбивает лучче против и через кирпичную стену, в результате чего он потерял сознание и победил.CP9 Независимый ReportПравитьBlueno отображается с использованием его способность дьявола фруктов, воздушных, дверь в лобби Эниес при проведении лучче. Калифа и Fukuro также показаны на задней Blueno. В связи с тяжелым и смертельным исходом вблизи он страдал в его борьбе против Луффи он все еще без сознания или даже в коме. Они не в состоянии обратиться к мировому правительству за помощью, как Spandam направил преследователей, чтобы захватить их, чтобы они могли быть обвинен за невыполнение миссии. 11Он был замечен осуществляется по Kumadori а остальные идут по следам морского железнодорожного и нуждаются в серьезной медицинской помощи. Они достигают города Санкт-Тополь, где остальная часть CP9 попытаться собрать деньги для его медицинских расходов, став уличными артистами, с Kalifa становится дворником. Они собирают достаточно денег и лучче ему дают столь необходимую медицинскую помощь; лучче наконец просыпается 12. Интересно отметить, что, несмотря на репутацию лучче как хладнокровный убийца, остальные CP9 (за исключением Spandam), кажется, действительно заботятся о благополучии, о чем свидетельствует в своих усилиях вернуть его к жизни и их праздник, когда он выходит из Луччи в больнице 13 лучче видно выразив благодарность за первый раз в своей известной жизни, когда он пожимает руку своего врача. Он был тогда видели боулинг с другими членами CP9. Лучче Спецпредложения чрезмерной справедливости.Наряду с остальными CP9, он нападает на конфеты пиратов, когда они начинают обшаривать острова; Роб Луччи выбивает капитан с ударом в то время как другие принимают их корабля. Тем не менее, он начинает идти за борт и пытается раздавить череп капитана, к ужасу зрителей. Это делает группы понимают, что они не могут оставаться на острове гораздо дольше. Как они делают свой путь в гавань, маленькая девочка дает Kalifa цветок в качестве благодарности за их сохранением. Они уходят с корабля Candy пиратов и в конечном итоге оседают на роскошном острове лес, где они обучались. Они начинают смотреть следующего поколения CP9 и когда капитан Хорошо прибывает, чтобы арестовать их, они стоят на своих местах в своеобразный образ, который отражает их темами животного.Как CP9 сражались, и в конце концов победили морской пехоты во главе с Очень хорошо, лучче связался физическими калеками Spandam использованием Ден Ден Муши, и обещал приехать к нему очень скоро. При том, что CP9 покинули родину и отправились вдаль. Эниес Лобби:CP9 против пиратов Соломенной Шляпы .]] Later in Enies Lobby, Lucci and the rest of CP9 members witness the Strawhats arrival and their challenge to them and the World Government, much to his amusement. Spandam is thunderstruck, and immediately starts to drag Robin away, heading to the Gates of Justice. Before he leaves, he tells CP9 that they have permission to butcher all of the invaders. He tells Rob Lucci to come with him to take Robin, since he needs to be protected, then calls Funkfreed. Lucci informs his commander that they are being followed, and Spandam orders him to wait behind to hold off any pursuit while he takes Robin to the Gates of Justice. Luffy chases after Lucci and initiates a second fight with him. The two engage in an extremely hectic and boisterous fight from which Lucci still holds a noticeable advantage where Lucci bests, outlasts, and survives Luffy's attacks and counters with twice as much power. Hearing Robin's warning, Luffy tries to force his way past Lucci to reach her, but Lucci fights back fiercely and stops him in his tracks, forcing him to continue the fight. Luffy is later joined by Franky but even with the added reinforcement the two of them are still woefully outmatched by Lucci. Luffy is unable to hurt Lucci, who hits him with a rapid-fire Shigan. Franky comes to Luffy's aid by trying to hit Lucci with the same moves he tried to Fukurou. Franky's move is unsuccessful and soon Lucci comes to strike Franky. Luffy however enters his Gear Second ability and blows Lucci away. Franky is surprised by Luffy's strength and power and eggs on Luffy to beat Lucci. Luffy manages to keep Lucci at bay and allows Franky to leave the room to chase after Spandam and Robin. However, Lucci still manages to gain the advantage when the Gear Second effect wears out, leaving Luffy in the same situation. At this point, Lucci floods the tunnels with water by using Rankyaku to break the wall, to stop Luffy's crew from escaping and taunts Luffy, asking him whether he will continue to fight or rescue his friends and promptly escapes to higher ground, Luffy pursues him claiming that if he couldn't defeat Lucci, he couldn't protect any of his nakama. The fight continues with Lucci easily countering every one of Luffy's attacks and thrashes him around so much he could barely stand anymore. Rob Lucci, confident that Luffy used up all his energy using Gear Second, remarks that he is helpless before him like so many other pirates. In response, Luffy chuckles and claims that he is going to use a different strategy and activates Gear Third with Hone Fuusen. After Luffy uses Hone Fuusen, Rob Lucci responds to this by saying "Bone?" to Luffy. He then says to Lucci that the power moves from one bone to another, and told him to watch. He also says to Lucci that his left arm is now the hand of a giant. Rob Lucci, now seeing Luffy starting his attack, says that if he is trying to intimidate him, he needs to stop it. Luffy starts attacking using Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol while Rob Lucci tries to block and prevent from damaging him with Tekkai. However, Lucci got hurt in the process from the attack instead. Monkey D. Luffy, using the humongous strength of Gear Third, punches Lucci so hard that he is flung all the way onto a Buster Call ship, almost passing out in the process. Nevertheless, he takes advantage of Gear Third's lack of speed to quickly strike Luffy down with another Tobu Shigan Bachi, causing Luffy to deactivate Gear Third. He then uses Rankyaku Gaichou for the very first time in the air while Luffy is down on a Buster Call ship to finish him off, causing an explosion and cutting through steel on the ship. Monkey D. Luffy was fortunate that it was close; had he been actually hit by Lucci's strongest Rankyaku technique, he would have been literally split in two. Rob Lucci, while using Geppou to hop in the air, comments that, whether Monkey D. Luffy is being serious or joking around, the fact that he is still alive is entertaining - and, if he were to die from such a bombardment, that it would be boring. He then uses Kamisori to get to where Luffy is, and thrashes him again. While Luffy is down and still deflated from deactivating Gear Third, Rob Lucci says that Gear Third is a very unbalanced technique and that he says that Luffy is willing to take the hits, in exchange for that power. He uses Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin to make his hybrid form smaller and thinner and attacks Luffy with Shigan, crashing him to the wall, and destroy a part of it. While Lucci is choking Luffy who is now stuck to the wall, he was going to say that his stupid attack isn't going to hurt, but was interrupted when Luffy punched him, angering him and smashes Luffy into the wall further. With Luffy now completely stuck to the wall, Lucci comments that is unfortunate, but in Luffy's "stupid" form, he told him to die. Rob Lucci then attempts to end the fight quickly with Shigan Madara, with Luffy in danger that if his body isn't back to normal, he would certainly die. But suddenly, Lucci partially collapses, realizing that Luffy had managed to fracture both his legs with Gear Third. Now partially disabled, he is easily beaten down by Luffy. While Rob Lucci is down by Luffy's Gear Second Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol, he says that he will show Monkey D. Luffy the most powerful technique known to those who have absolute mastery over Rokushiki, using Soru and coming to a halt in front of Luffy. He then pulls and uses his trump card - his ultimate move and the most powerful technique in Rokushiki, Rokuougan - to severely injure Luffy, evening the odds once again. Luffy claims that Rokuougan is like an Impact Dial, but with greatly amplified power. Rob Lucci, in his smaller form, then attempts to finish off Luffy with another Rankyaku Gaichou. Luffy continues to press the fight, but Rob Lucci says that his Gear Second technique is starting to lose its edge, claiming tauntingly that, as he had surmised, it was impossible for Luffy to escape Enies Lobby after all. He then continues by saying that even if this island lost its shape, he'll pursue Nico Robin to the end of the earth, and obliterate her or anyone who gets in the way of the World Government, all in the name of "Dark Justice", while attacking Luffy with many Rankyaku shock waves. Luffy countered them with his punches, and says that they've come this far to set Robin free from such a thing. He then attacks Lucci with Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp, but it was evaded by Lucci's Soru. Rob Lucci then uses another Rokuougan on Luffy to greatly damage him again, having him face down in a pool of his own blood. Lucci comments that he would still kill Luffy's crew no matter how hard Luffy tries to prevent him from doing so. Lucci remains confident even after Luffy gets up again due to Usopp's encouragement, and uses Seimei Kikan: Kaijo to return to his giant, stronger form, saying that he will defeat Luffy with all of his power at once. He continues taunting Luffy by telling him not to worry about his nakama, as he'd send every single one of them to the same hell. Continuing the fight with his opponent, he uses Shigan Madara again, while Luffy counters it with his punches. After getting hit again by Luffy, he attempts to use Rokuougan again. Luffy, in Gear Second, tries to get out of its range and claims that he won't get hit by that attack again, but Lucci uses his tail to prevent him from escaping the technique. Determined to end the fight once and for all, Lucci channels all of his power into his next attack, the powerful Saidairin: Rokuougan, to greatly wound Luffy once more - but this ultimately proves futile and perhaps even served to weaken him further due to the energy required for the attack and the fact that it was used as a final resort. Rob Lucci turned around after performing his ultimate attack on Luffy, but is surprised to sense that Luffy is still standing upright behind him. He turns around to see Luffy unleashing an attack. Recalling all the pain Lucci had put Robin and his friends through, Luffy unleashes a brutal Gear Second "Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling" attack on Lucci. Rob Lucci attempts to use Tekkai to deflect the blows, but unfortunately for him, the enormous attack strikes Lucci so hard and fast that it appears he is being hit with dozens of fists at the same time. The attack smashes Lucci against and through a brick wall, leaving him unconscious and defeated. Независимое расследование CP9 Blueno is shown using his Devil Fruit's ability, Air Door at Enies Lobby while carrying Lucci. Kalifa and Fukuro are also shown at the back of Blueno. Due to the severe and near fatal injuries he suffered in his battle against Luffy he is still unconscious or even comatose. They are unable to turn to the world government for help, as Spandam has dispatched pursuers to capture them so they could be blamed for the mission's failure.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 494 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 4, Jabra and Blueno overhear specific plans to make CP9 the scapegoats for Spandam's failed mission. He was seen being carried by Kumadori while the rest are walking along the Sea Train tracks and is in serious need of medical attention. They reach the city of St. Poplar, where the rest of CP9 try to gather money for his medical fees by becoming street performers, with Kalifa becoming a street cleaner. They gather enough money and Lucci is given his much needed medical attention; Lucci finally wakes.One Piece Manga - Vol. 52 Chapter 505 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 14, Rob Lucci awakens. It is interesting to note that, despite Lucci's reputation as a cold-blooded assassin, the rest of CP9 (excluding Spandam) seem to genuinely care for Lucci's well-being, evidenced in their efforts to revive him and their celebration when he is discharged from the hospital''One Piece Manga'' - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 15, Rob Lucci leaves hospital. Lucci is seen expressing gratefulness for the first time in his known life when he shakes his doctor's hand. He was then seen bowling with the other CP9 members. Along with the rest of CP9, he attacks the Candy Pirates when they start ransacking the island; Rob Lucci knocks out the captain with a kick while the others take out their ship. However, he starts going overboard and tries to crush the skull of the captain, much to the horror of the spectators. This makes the group realize they can't stay on the island much longer. As they make their way to the harbor, a little girl gives Kalifa a flower as thanks for saving them. They depart with the Candy Pirates' ship and eventually settle on the lush forest island where they were trained. They begin watching the CP9's next generation and when Captain Very Good arrives to arrest them, they stand their ground in a peculiar image that reflects their animal themes. As CP9 battled, and eventually defeated the Marine troops led by Very Good, Lucci contacted a physically crippled Spandam using a Den Den Mushi, and promised to come for him very soon. With that, CP9 left their homeland and set sail into the distance. Различия манги и аниме The anime follows the same trend for Lucci's back story, but with several differences and elaborations. After being sent, he approached the king, who begged Lucci to save the soldiers, but Lucci told the king not to question the ways of the World Government. This left the king to wonder what the Government was thinking, sending a young boy to such a dangerous assignment. Lucci stepped into the pirates' ship and claimed to serve justice against them, and they laughed and mocked him. After sarcastically telling Lucci to go home, two pirates attempted to strike him down with swords, but Lucci blocked it with his Tekkai. The crew thought Lucci was using some weird ability, and the captain warned that if Lucci resisted anymore, the hostages would die. Then, with the crew pointing guns at Lucci's head, he ordered his men to take Lucci to the prison along with the other soldiers, as a way to insult the World Government. After the pirates locked Lucci in and mocked him further, Lucci ensured that all the hostages were there - then, using his Rokushiki techniques, he brutally massacred all 500 hostages while the oblivious pirate crew was still enjoying their celebration party. When one of the pirates came to check out on the prisoners, he ran screaming for his captain - and the entire crew saw, to their horror and fury, all of their precious hostages murdered, with Lucci standing on top of the mountain of corpses, his victims' blood dripping from his hand. After a short argument on the justice of the World Government, the captain angrily ordered his crew to use their mortars - the very weapons that forced the soldiers to surrender - to kill Lucci, with five cannonballs striking Lucci right in the back. The captain said that Lucci deserved it for looking down on them, then complained how their perfect plan was ruined. In the midst of his complaint, he saw, to his shock and horror, that Lucci had survived the blast and had stood back up from the inferno, with his back scarred a shape reminiscent of the World Government's logo. Lucci then used his Soru to swiftly appear before the captain and seized him by the face, then, despite the captain's futile attempt to pry himself free, Lucci launched a barrage of Shigan (much like Shigan Oren) to brutally shoot the captain to death, letting his corpse crash down onto the ground. The remnants of the crew realized that the child in front of them is in fact a heartless monster who is immune to weapons and hostage situations, they knew they had no chance of winning, and screamed in horror while fleeing. Whether they were pursued and killed is not known. With that, Lucci's mission came to completion. Regardless of which version, the scar that Lucci gained on his back vaguely resembles the symbol of the World Government. Also, Lucci's view of justice explained on the anime is also mentioned by Oda on an SBS, who says he cut it out of the manga in order for the story to move along faster. Основные битвы *Lucci vs. 500 Hostages. *Galley La vs. Big Helmet Pirates. *Lucci vs. Paulie. *Lucci vs. Franky and Luffy. *Lucci vs. Luffy ( Enies Lobby Tower). *CP9 vs. Candy Pirates. *CP9 vs. Very Good’s crew. Ранний One Piece An early design of Lucci had him without his goatee and distinctive lips.One Piece Colorwalk - Colorwalk 4, An early sketch of Lucci's design is seen. Translation and Dub Issues In an SBS, a fan noted that Rob is another word for "steal" and Lucci means "light" in Italian. Put them together, Rob Lucci means "steal the light", which follows his theme of dark justice.SBS One Piece Manga SBS Volume 42 - Fan Question: I thought it was fascinating, because "stealing" is a concept that runs throughout One Piece, not just in this part. So you must have named him that on purpose, right? "Light" in Italian is "luce", not "lucci" (although "luci" is its plural form). This is most likely due to the fickleness of translating Japanese to Italian and vice-versa. However, when the fan asked if Oda named him this on purpose, Oda did not know about it. It may have been pure coincidence, similar to how Oda didn't know that there is a Maritime term called a "Luff" until some time after he named Luffy. As such, though there are many cases of False etymology within the One Piece fandom, this is one of the few addressed by Oda himself. Merchandise He featured in the second wave of the One Piece VS Figure Gashapon series, in the Portrait of Pirates: Neo-6 wave of figurines, in the Dokodemo Swing and Animal Mascot strap sets, in Bandai's FC candy toy sets, and in the Plex Anime Heroes Enies Lobby set. He will also be represented in the upcoming Deforme Figure Keyholder set and the High Spec Coloring 5 set. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Rob Lucci de:Rob Lucci zh:羅布·路基 Категория:Статьи с машинным переводом Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:CP9 Категория:Компания Галлей-Ла Категория:Кораблестроители Категория:Пользователи Рокусики Категория:Пользователи Зоан Категория:Антагонисты саги CP9 Категория:Персонажи Water 7 Категория:Персонажи Эниес Лобби